


The faculty

by AlexxaSick



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko starts feeling weird around the new guitar teach, but he's the Dean's boy-toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The faculty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the[ Yokoyama You 30th birhtday exchange ](http://je-sugar4spice.livejournal.com/784.html)for the prompt #2:  **YokoRyo, When Yoko sees the stranger the first time he immediately falls in love, but the guy is already taken by Yoko's chief**. I took my liberties with the prompt :S I hope is not too disappointing. Also it's un-betaed because I don't want to bother Nani until after her exams end and I couldn't find another one. 

Nishikido Ryo joined the faculty a little over a year ago and since day one professor Yokoyama had been feeling awkward around him. Not because it wasn’t a secret that he was the Dean’s boy toy, and discretion had been pretty much cero regarding their relationship. It wasn’t because he was a foul mouthed imp, who took too many liberties with students, either. It was because something had happened deep down, where the things he didn’t want to admit went –things like how sometimes he didn’t shower on days he didn’t have to go out, and how he liked to lick all the stuff out of the Doritos and throw away the chip when no one was watching…

  
So he didn’t admit it, and he didn’t talk about it, he just avoided him. Even though if professor Ohkura, Yasuda and Shibutani –who taught percussions, composition and vocal training respectively–, his long time friends, got along just fine with him. When asked, he’d say he didn’t approve of he using his relationship to land this job, statement greeted with a _“But he’s got talent!”_ chorus.

  
“Yeah? Well… so does a dog jumping through a hoop” he’d say or some kind of variation of this.

Then at night as he was lying awake in the dark, with nothing more to entertain himself but his thoughts, Nishikido came back, like some bitterness attached to his palate as the after taste of some strange beverage. Nishikido and his perfectly tanned skin, he who pretended to be shy most of the time, but had a venomous tongue that stung who ever tried to come close, even if the teachers in the music department liked him, who also had that sexy thug attitude that made him feel shivers in so not the usual places. Moreover, sometimes when the sleep was heavy, and insomnia was heavier inside his mind, his hands would wonder down his body and give him a little pleasure as in the back of his head images formed, every time about said teacher turning his attention to him, smiling him that gentle but rare smile of his, and touching him.

  
No, he could never say any of this to anyone. Maybe Shibutani would understand. Maybe. But it would be so embarrassing, so he always decided against telling, even when professors Murakami and Maruyama started to suspect something was wrong in the way he despised his colleague for the stupidest reasons. So, like good friends they were, they started to annoy him about it, inviting Nishikido everywhere they went. Yoko, stopped hanging with the guys that much.

  
He stopped eating at the cafeteria, hanging around in the teachers’ lounge, he almost stopped using the vending machines, just going when he knew Nishikido was busy elsewhere…, and it was ridiculous. Even the usually silent Ohkura told him so, one day they were drinking, and Yoko tried to go when the other professor came in. He stayed that night, and drank in silence in a corner. He didn’t realize he was alone with Nishikido until he was sitting beside him nursing his beer and watching to the dance floor where the others were trying hard to impress some ballerinas from another academy. Yoko almost jumped out of his seat when he saw him there, all serene and dark with his sleepy eyes, but he managed to keep his composure, even if he was way to close. _How in earth did he come so close without him noticing?_

  
Yoko turned away, to avoid conversation, thinking of an excuse to get the hell out of there.

  
“We’ve barely talked, at work.” Ryo said playing with his beer between his fingers distractedly, before turning his attention fully to him, Yoko felt like shivering just for having him looking directly at him.

  
“Music and Acting teachers usually won’t see each other much.” He answered before gulping his beer one more time, trying to be as dry as he could so the other one would just shut up. His voice was somewhat deep and he liked it, he liked it a lot more than he wanted to like it.

  
“True… you see Yasu, Subaru and Tacchon a lot though.” He said and the familiarity he used with his friends made him cringe in his seat.

“We have been friends for a long time.”

“Do you dislike me, Yokoyama-san?” Yoko shrunk in his seat and mumbled a negative. “That’s good, because I’ve been meaning to tell you how cute you are.” He turned to watch him closely, to seek for the traces of a joke in his face, a trace of cruelty, but found none. That meant nothing though, he, after all was an acting coach. “You are!” He said looking to his eyes then to his mouth and back up. Nishikido never stopped smiling his toothy grin. Unable to react, he said nothing or moved away, the other man suddenly leaned in.

It took more than a couple of seconds for his brain to process what was happening, and his first thought when it finally did, was that other parts of his body got it before he did. It wasn’t more than just a little peck, his mouth was slightly open and his upper lip trapped between his, but not more than that, and then he pulled away. Yoko stared at him dumbfounded as the smile returned to his face. He didn’t know why he did it, just the pain in his fist made him realize what he had done.

  
“Oh Shit.” He said before tossing a couple of bills on the table, and then going out and away.

That night was a sleepless one. The feeling of his moist mouth lingered on his skin like the smell of cigarettes after someone smoked indoors, and he couldn’t shake it off even after playing with himself. He just lay awake and fought the need of doing it all over again.

  
Next morning was one of the worse he ever had since he started teaching. His students were unusually noisy and non-cooperative. He ended the lesson early and sent them home to practice on their own before torturing others with their failed attempts of performance. He thought a girl had sobbed when he said that, but he was just too annoyed to care, he started putting away the props his students used once they were out. The alone time and the cleaning made his mood lighten up a little, and he was thankful for that.

That was until he spoke.

Nishikido was standing on the doorway, looking like someone you’d have to beg for your life to, an attitude, Yoko found so sexy it hurt. The acting coach didn’t notice him until he said _hi_ , then he stared at him, he had a nasty bruise in his jaw and he felt ashamed, he averted his eyes, not knowing what to say.

“You look so cute when you blush.”

“Why?”

“Because you look like a maiden…” the hint of mockery in his voice made him blush even more.

“No, why are you saying that kind of stuff? It’s embarrassing and I don’t appreciate the joke.”

“What joke?” He was still smiling when he leaned on the doorframe.

“I get it; you had your fun, leave me alone now.”

“I haven’t had _my fun_ yet.” Nishikido’s smile faltered and he walked inside de room stopping when he reached a safe distance from Yokohama’s fist. “It’s okay if you don’t like me; I just haven’t heard you say you don’t.” Yoko didn’t say anything, considering his options, and his eyes fixed on the floor.

“You… you’re going… you’re dating…” He made himself say rooted to his spot, and cursed his shyness for not letting him say an entire sentence.

“Yeah… but she’s married, and I like you.” Nishikido walked nearer, smiling, since it wasn’t a _no_. Yoko didn’t notice how he was closer now and jumped out of his skin when he saw the sneakers standing on the spot where his eyes were fixed. “I’m not going to hurt you, no need to be scared.” He said with a chuckle but also with some gentleness Yoko never expected. “She’s just using me.”

“You are using her.”

“I’m having a blast teaching here… and I met the guys, they’re great, and there’s this thing about you too… so yeah, I’m using her too.” Yoko tried to look up to see if he was joking, just to realize he had lost his strength.

“What thing about me?” he said softly bumping into the wall mirror behind him, at last noticing he had been walking backwards and now Nishikido was standing just a couple of inches from him.

“I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you since I met you… and I know you watch me too…” his voice was quiet, and he came even closer. “I’m going to kiss you now… I need to know you won’t punch me again.” Yoko shook his head softly and lifted his face just enough to receive the kiss. Nishikido’s thumb was suddenly on his chin making him open his mouth to be able to explore it with his tongue.

“Ishihara-chan was crying downstairs…” Maru voice was heard before he entered the room so they had barely two seconds to get away from each other. The physical expression instructor stopped in his tracks a couple of steps into the room. “What’s wrong? …Where you fighting again?” his voice was concerned as he continued to walk towards them.

“No.” Nishikido said as Yoko shook his head.

“Is everything all right?” He said cautiously.

“I have to go…” Yoko said picking up his bag not bothering to look if he had left stuff behind, and not turning back either. He hid inside a storage room he knew was pretty much abandoned at the end of the campus. He had about two hours before his check out hour and he had forgotten the book he was reading at the practice room. He fell asleep in some dusty couch that it must have been part of a set in a stage play presented long years ago.

He woke up when he felt a touch on his cheek and opened his eyes to found Nishikido looking down at him with concern. “I was looking for you. You scared me… running like that…” He said in a low voice. He smiled, how nice of a dream this was. “Would you like to come to my place, I’ll make you lunch.” Nishikido said.

“Nishikido-san…” He whispered trying to make sense of the dream. He wasn’t getting naked, it was a weird dream to have, to be invited to have lunch instead of fucking in the school grounds.

“You can call me Ryo. Okay?” He said tugging on him to make him sit. That’s when he realized he wasn’t dreaming. He tensed up all over. “You don’t have to come with me…” He said starting to sound annoyed. “But at least could you talk to Maru-chan, so he can stop fretting about you?” He finished straightening up and walking out.

Yoko was lost, his voice didn’t work when he tried to tell him, the good thing was his body did react by standing up behind him and grabbing the other teacher by the elbow.

“What?” Ryo groaned now, annoyance evident in the way he stood, refusing to turn around. “What? …you have to talk to me; you know? I cannot understand you if you don’t speak! I am getting ti…” before he could finish complaining Yoko spun him in his place and kissed him, shutting up the sharp mouth. He was a little taller and he had to bend a little when Ryo passed his arms over his shoulders seeking for their bodies to be closer.

When they broke apart to take some air, a few minutes later, Ryo giggled. “Let’s go to my place, let’s not do this here.” He said releasing the other teacher and trying to tidy up his clothes and hair. “Okay?” Yoko nodded and followed him out of the campus.

Ryo’s apartment was just a room with a bed, in front of the bed was a little living room with a couch a small table and a TV, and a kitchen/laundry room attached. He made his guest sit on the couch and turned on the TV while getting something ready in the kitchen area.

When Ryo put a tray on the table, Yoko was able to see the bruise on his jaw more closely and he gasped before reaching to touch him and saying “I’m sorry” Ryo turned to see him.

“Well at last you decided to speak to me again!” He said, smiling making Yoko turn away shyly

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, avoiding looking directly at him, and looking at the bowls he had put on the table.

  
“Don’t worry. Let’s eat? I only have soba, sorry, I thought I still had something else, I need to go shopping…” He started blabbering as he passed the cold noodles to him and then a pair of chopsticks and then he started to eat too.

“Why do you like me?”

“I dunno…” Nishikido said taking his time to eat another mouthful before continuing talking. “You are cute?” He offered. “How can you explain something like that, in any case, why do you like me?” Yoko shrugged.

“Do you like her?”

“She’s okay…” He said carelessly before sipping the cup of tea and eat some more. “I don’t love her, if that’s what you meant to ask.”

“What would we be? What would we be doing?”

“Dating” the simplistic way he saw his relationships made Yoko a little exasperated and he sighed taking another mouthful of noodles. “Look, I don’t date her. I just fuck her. I wanna date you. You like me, so let’s date.”

“I don’t get it.” Ryo sighed his nostrils flaring as his patience ran out. “Would you be cheating on her or on me?”

“I’m not cheating, it’s not cheating if you both know.” Yoko tried to say something but he was interrupted. “She knows I like someone else, she asked me not to tell her who, and I’m being honest with you, since the beginning, how is that cheating?” The other one didn’t answer just looked at his half emptied bowl of soba. Ryo sighed and put his pretty much emptied bowl on the table turning to see him before keep on talking. “Are you really that kind of man?”

“What kind of man?”

“A _one-and-only_ kind of man?”

“I guess.” Yoko put his half-eaten meal on the table and twisted his fingers together.

“Tell you what…” The acting coach suddenly felt the warmth of the other teacher around him. “Let’s try it, if nothing else…” He said grazing his lips against his cheek as he spoke. “You’ll get a great fuck…”

“Oh really?” Yoko asked leaning back to accommodate the guitar instructor on top of him.

Ryo started the kiss, but the other one easily complied opening his mouth to allow him to stick his tongue inside. The man on top shifted his weight to his knees and arms, his thigh pressing slightly against Yoko’s crotch, who passed his arms around his waist and kissed some more. Then they kissed, and kissed rubbing themselves against the other one, and then, when their lips were sore and the couch was beginning to get uncomfortable and simply not enough, they just kissed some more.

The taller man pulled down on Ryo’s checkered shirt, his hands were trembling bad as his hips darted forward one more time to get more of his heat. “If you wanna take it off you should pull the other way…” he pointed out barely pulling away from him. Yoko opened his eyes wide, staring as if he didn’t understand.  
Ryo finished pulling away and standing up from the couch, pulling him up, and walked behind the couch where the bed waited, still unmade, he undid the first button on his shirt before letting the other take over the task. He watched under his long eyelashes, Yoko seemed to be engrossed with taking his clothes off, and as he fumbled with his belt to get it to open and then pulling his underwear along with his pants. He returned to kiss him while he pushed his own jeans down his hips and only getting apart to pull his stripped sweater over his head. He pushed him down, but he didn’t get on top of him right away, he fumbled inside a drawer in the dresser before going back to him now armed with a condom and lube.

Ryo looked a little mortified when he realized he had to lead his hand to his back side if he wanted to things move forward, but the grimace disappeared once the digit was buried inside him giving space to a pleasured face. Yoko observed closely what he was doing to him reflected on his face, making him sexier and cuter than ever before. Then he dived to kiss his neck and collar bones, turning him slowly until he was on top and Ryo lay on his back and he was kneeled down between his spread legs. He continued to kiss his chest licking the dark nipples as he continued preparing the tight hole to receive him.  
Ryo was trembling and mumbling orders when he pulled away then put on the condom.

“Don’t treat me like a lady, motherfucker.” He said when Yoko took his time to push his cock inside him, provoking him to let the rest of it go inside in just one go making him squeal and grab his fore arms.

After the little moment they both took to get used to the feeling and stop their orgasm just a bit longer. Yoko moved. It was slow but forceful and deep, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing it back in to the hilt. That made Ryo hiss and shake even more, he tried to touch himself but the man on top of him pinned his wrists above his head with one hand and took hold of the cock with the other teasing him, but not letting him come. Ryo was not making noises apart from a few hisses and drawn groans, but Yoko had set his mind to make him moan so he pulled his legs wider apart and lifted Ryo’s hip a little off the bed and changed the angle of his thrusts, accomplishing what he was just trying to do.

  
After a couple of minutes he felt the orgasm ready to burst in his lower abdomen so he took hold of the other’s dick and pumped at it quickly getting the sperm to spurt out on their abdomens. He didn’t hold much longer, falling down on top of him, without pulling out yet. Ryo kissed him and pulled his hair to make him turn to him to bite his lips and dip his tongue between them.

“I think I can do this again…” Yoko said pulling out carefully holding onto the condom. “…and again… and again.”  
Ryo laughed reaching to the bedside table for some tissue to clean himself while he agreed.


End file.
